Crop growers plant different seed variants by genotype in individual plots of a field and often record the location of each different seed variant by plot to track, measure, and be able to compare the potentially different growth performances among the different seed variants. In order to measure and compare physiological parameters that determine growth performance, information of the plants or crops at various stages of growth must be collected and accurately mapped to their actual location in the grower's field. Mapping this collected information to a field, however, is not a straightforward process. For example, a grower may record the location of a plot with a positioning system that records slightly different measurements relative to another positioning system used to collect the information, the plot lengths may not be the same length (relative to a recorded theoretical plot length provided by the grower) across all plots in the field, among other variations and anomalies. Further, collection of the information could fail for a portion of the field (e.g., a seed line was inadvertently skipped, etc.) that could inadvertently and incorrectly map information of the plants to incorrect plots, thereby, rending all subsequently collected field data incorrect from that point. Thus, any error however small can result in significant measurement and comparison error in the aggregate across a field.